


Princess Meets the Blog

by fandomchildd



Series: Princess? More Like Queen [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Ladybug, Alya Césaire Ships It, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Kwami Swap, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), The Ladyblog, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: In which Marinette is badass and Chat is lonely/doesn't eat enough.





	Princess Meets the Blog

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this has a plot and all but idk I just wanted to write an alternate universe, but also Marinette saving Chat/Marichat and maybe reverse crush?  
> then this happened.  
> it's just a boredom work and I might write more if I'm bored (so probably) or if I get a lot of requests to continue it (less likely).  
> In an alternate universe, the Ladybug Miraculous was never activated. Instead, Chat Noir fight akumas by himself, destroying them rather than cleansing them, but the Miraculous Cure still works (somehow). Marinette has been Chat's secret sidekick/best friend ever since she found him passed out on her balcony from hunger, and she made him a mask so he can detransform at her house. She never had a crush on Adrien, but he has had a crush on her since she stood up to Hawkmoth after being tossed off the Eiffel Tower (instead of Chloe). Marinette likes Chat. She got her confidence from a mix of Alya and Plagg, and never stutters around Adrien. Alya ships Marichat. Alya is the creator of Blog Noir, this universe's Ladyblog. Tom and Sabine are perfectly aware of Chat's visits and welcome him, and have figured out his identity. Marinette hasn't.

 The akuma stepped forward to retrieve Chat Noir's Miraculous, only to be stopped by a rather determined civilian. 

Alya would recognize that blue hair in pigtails anyday. Marinette. 

She gasped, watching her best friend punch the akuma fiercely. Oh yes, this was going on the Blog Noir. The akuma fell backwards, stunned. Civilians were supposed to get out of the way of akuma battles! Everyone knew that. 

So what the hell was Mari doing?

"Princess!" Chat cried indignantly, pulling himself to his feet. "What the fuck are you doing here? I told you to run!"

Marinette whirled around. "Don't you 'Princess' me! I told  _you_ not to fight today. I'm saving your ass, because apparently you can;t be trusted to take care of yourself!" She glared at the akuma, as if daring it to get up again. 

Wisely, the confused akuma stayed put. 

Then Marinette turned that glare on Chat Noir. 

Alya watched in wonder as he cringed, his posture bordering on shy. 

She huffed and grabbed his ring. With a flash of green light, the leather fell away to reveal black sweatpants, a black hoodie with cat ears, and a black mask. 

Alya was going to have  _words_ with Marinette later. 

The akuma gaped at their exchange. Bystanders did too. 

"Plagg, claws out!" Marinette called, green light enveloping her figure and changing cotton to leather, a feminine replica of Chat's suit with silver and gold seams and a low neckline, the familiar golden bell hanging from a choker collar. At her waist hung a miniskirt with slits in the side for easy movement. The thick boots were gone, but her feet did have a bit of a heel. Her hair, typically in pigtails, fell in a long braid that acted as a tail instead of a belt. Black cat ears stood out from her midnight hair, the insides a pale pink. Her eyes were slitted, a blue version of Chat's. 

Chat fell backwards on his ass. "Damn, Princess." His cheeks were flushed bright red, and it did amazing things for Marinette's self-esteem even as she rolled her eyes, leaping forward to slash at the akuma with her new claws. 

The akuma was destroyed in record time, even as Chat sat to the side watching. The victim looked at Marinette, terrified. 

"What-" 

"Long story short, Chat isn't eating enough so he's not allowed to fight until he's healthier, by the order of my entire family. I'm just enforcing that rule and kicking akuma ass."

Alya caught it  _all_ on a recording for the Blog Noir.

She managed to blur Marinette's face out of the footage, though, and encouraged others who witnessed it to keep their mouths shut about who was this mysterious "Princess." Hawkmoth didn't recognize her, or get a good look at her face. Marinette was safe. 

As soon as the video was posted, she ran for Marinette's room.

By the time she reached Marinette's room, she just barely could make out the argument occurring inside. 

"Dammit Chat, don't you  _eat_ anything?" Marinette cried. 

"I've said it a thousand times, Princess. The little food I am allowed to eat doesn't take in to account the calories I burn as a superhero."

"Be glad I don't know your identity. I will  _murder_ your father for what he's done to you."

"Princess. If you knew who I am, you wouldn't murder my father. And he hasn't done anything."

"He's starving you! I'm pretty sure even Adrien eats more than you, and he's a model. Next time you're hungry, you will get your ass over here."

"But-" his voice cut off suddenly and Marinette giggled. 

"No. Eat." 

"Oh sweet Camembert, Princess you're a goddess!" a third voice insisted. "I'm not even exaggerating. First of all, how the fuck did he end up with the black cat Miraculous when clearly it belongs to you? I haven't had a queen in centuries, and your idea for the suit was  _gorgeous_. Don't think I didn't see my kitten's face. Second, Camembert!"

"Plagg!" Chat protested. Marinette laughed again. 

"For an ancient god, Plagg, you have very simple needs."

Alya burst through the trapdoor. "Gurl, you've been holding out on me."

Chat, detransformed but still wearing the mask, leapt about a foot into the air. A small black creature, presumably the 'Plagg' that they were talking too, floated next to Marinette, munching on a slice of cheese. Marinette was curled up next to Chat, holding a plate stuffed with all the food that would fit on it. She nearly dropped it when he jumped. 

Guilty blue eyes focused on Alya. "Oops...?"

Alya shot her best friend a deadpan look. "Deets, girl. I demand deets."

"That's my cue, Princess. Plagg, claws-"

"Nope. You are not leaving here until you've eaten enough calories to last through another akuma attack. I have homework and as much as I loved being a superhero, I'll pass in favor of sleep and good grades." Marinette said as she shoved the plate back towards him. 

Alya snickered. "I edited the video of the attack so it doesn't show your face, so no one knows who you are unless they were there, and I warned people to keep it a secret. Gotta ask, though: how long, and how the hell?"

"It's only been a few weeks. Or, maybe months? I don't know, it just seems normal now. A while back, I found him passed out on my balcony because his father has him on a strict diet that doesn't take into account the fact that he spends his free time leaping across rooftops. I've been feeding him ever since," Marinette explains sheepishly. "I was going to tell you, but I never found the time. And before you ask, my parents not only know about this, they encourage it. Apparently they've figured out his identity as well."

"Princess I swear I will  _leave_."

"You'd never. Plagg loves me."

Alya swore she heard Chat mutter, "He's not the only one," but she couldn't be sure and Marinette certainly didn't hear. With a quick look at her phone, Alya smiled at the thousands of notifications already piling up about Chat Noir's 'Princess' on the Blog Noir. 

Oh yes, she could work with this. People were already shipping 'Princess Noir,' as they called her, and Chat. Why not give them what they were asking for? Obviously Chat was in love with Marinette. And obviously his feelings were reciprocated to some degree. 

Alya was going to get them together if it was the last thing she did. 

 

Master Fu watched the bakery. Pity that he couldn't risk bringing out the Ladybug Miraculous, she would have been perfect.

Actually, either of them would have been. Maybe the earrings would come out after all. The new 'Princess Noir' might just make a better black cat then Chat Noir himself. And the boy might just wear spots soon enough. 

A redhead girl rushed out of the bakery wearing a devious, fox-like smile. Master Fu recognized her as the creator of the Blog Noir, and yet she had blurred out her friend's face and resisted trying to find out Chat's identity. 

A glance at Wayzz confirmed his suspicions. She was a perfect fox. Maybe Trixx would come out to play too. He'd have to look into their friend group more. 

One thing was for sure: Even without a red-spotted mask, Chat could spot his partner anywhere. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are greatly appreciated!  
> oh, and fun fact female cats are called queens.  
> My tumblr is death-by-ladybug.


End file.
